A commonly encountered problem with most pressurized fluid spray equipment presently in use is that debris sometimes accumulates in the tip orifice and is trapped therein, clogging the orifice. Once clogged, the apparatus is useless since very little fluid can be forced through the spray tip. Such problems are quite pronounced for applications such as painting. Many popular paints are of the quick drying type and there is a tendency for paint to form solids and occlude the spray tip orifice.
In the prior art, it has been common to clean the spray tip by removing it from the spray gun and inserting a pin or needle into the orifice and then soaking the tip in a solvent. This operation has several drawbacks. Firstly, the spray tip orifice is defined by a sharp thin edge. Consequently, it is difficult to avoid injuring the edge while dislodging the debris. Since spray tips are rather expensive, this procedure often results in ruining the tips thereby increasing equipment cost. Another disadvantage with the use of a needle and solvents is that the operation requires a substantial amount of time because of the extreme care that must be taken, and consequently, the painting process is slowed. Often the painter is hampered because the paint deposited on his hands decreases his manipulative skills.
The prior art has attempted to solve this problem but with little success. The devices of the prior art support the spray tip in an adapter that is reversible, so as to reverse the position of the spray tip with respect to the gun. The fluid from the spray gun is then utilized to force the debris out of the orifice. The major problem associated with the prior art devices is that they are generally restricted for use with spray equipment of a particular manufacturer. Also, these devices are rather complicated and expensive, and can require costly modifications in the nozzle of the spray gun.
There has, therefore, been a need for a device that conveniently and quickly dislodges the debris from a spray tip, without injuring the orifice. The need extends to a device that is inexpensive and useful with any spray gun.